friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: The Lunar Citizenship
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Hello everypony, I just wanted to ler you know that this series is side by side with the Doctor Whooves series I've been working on, but I'm gonna take a break from that one for a while because got really into it with Vinyl as a vampire, and Octavia as a lycan. I actually got this idea from a few fanfics and comics featuring Vinyl Scratch as a vampire, and at least one of them featuring Octavia as a lycan. I thought they were pretty cool, so indeed I decided to create my own version of it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. ;) Previously: Doctor Whooves: My Sister's a Vampire! Part 3 Next: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody: Blind Betrayal Story: Vample Scratch and Dogtavia Melody By Terrarian Pony Season 1: Episode 1 The Lunar Citizenship ... Vinyl:" Are you sure you want to go, Octavia?" Octavia and Vinyl had decided they would go and visit the monster world that Princess Luna created to see the Lunar Citizenship. Vinyl was worried that the same lycan might show up again. Octavia:" But of course I want to go. I want to see something new. And Princess Luna has given the Doctor permission to come as well." Vinyl:" What? But he's not even a monstrosity! N-not that you are... you know... I meant that as in..." Octavia:" I know what you meant Vinyl. Regardless, the Doctor would also classified as a 'freak' to some ponies, given the fact that he is an alien that travels through time and space, and that is why Princess Luna allows it." Vinyl:" How is he any different than any 'normal' pony?" Octavia:" Let's see... he has magical regenerative abilities, he comes from a planet named Gallifrey, he lives for far too long, and he changes his face when he dies according to himself, he uses technology unknown to pony kind, he flies a magical box, he can show anypony his memories by bumping their noggins against his own, he has way too many enemies to count scattered across time and space, and he has two... yes I said it, TWO hearts. If that doesn't qualify, then I don't know what does." Vinyl sat down hard on her rump with her mouth open wide, and her left eye twitching. Vinyl:" How do you know so much about him, and I know little-to-nothing about him." Octavia:" I have a bigger attention spane, now come on, the Doctor and Luna are meeting us in a cave in the Everfree." Vinyl:" Duh... that's the enterance to the monster world." Octavia:" Well come then. We don't want to keep our dear Princess waiting." Vinyl:" Pfft, you say that like you care." Octavia:" I do, because to keep a Princess waiting would be to have your head beneathe a gilloutine." Vinyl:" Fair point. Allons-y!" Octavia:" Stop that. Only the Doctor says that." Vinyl:" Aw, come on. You're such a bummer, Octy." ... Luna:" Good. You've all made it." Octavia, Luna, Vinyl, and the Doctor had finally made it passed the Everfree Forest. Vinyl was in her vampire form already, and Octavia in her lycan form. Luna:" Let us make haste into the Enchanted Cave of Everfree (ECE). Also known as the doorway to the world where misunderstood creatures live." They went into the cave, and their eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Octavia:" If you don't mind Vinyl, I wanted to know how you became a vampire." Vinyl:" It happened six years ago. Remember that night I went out and didn't come back for a whole two weeks?" Octavia:" Oh, how could I ever forget. Mother wasn't the slightest bit concerned. That wretched bat only cares for herself. 'Oh, she'll be perfectly fine. Vinyl needs to get out more anyways. I'm sure she's just out finding a job or something. She doesn't need us.' I swear, every time she opens her mouth, nothing but chaos comes out." Doctor:" Sounds like she's a terrible mother." Vinyl:" She is. And when I came back, I didn't even get so much as a hug from her. 'Vinyl Scratch, where have you been! Your father has been going from door-to-door. What have you been up too?' Not a single mention about the bandage around my neck. Thanks for your love, and support you ugly witch." Octavia couldn't help but giggle at that. Octavia:" She's a very snobby mare, with a must-be-perfect kind of attitude. She gets angry if the littlest thing is out of place." Vinyl:" Tell me about it." Luna:" We will be there shortly. Almost there." Octavia:" Hey Vinyl." Vinyl:" Don't do it." Octavia:" Woof woof." Vinyl:" Nah!" Doctor:" What's that all about?" Vinyl:" She keeps doing that non-stop." Octavia:" Oh, bite me." Vinyl:" I'm this close to doing so." They soon reached a dim light where the other side of the cave was. Octavia was anxious, and she started to feel a breeze running through her lycan fur. Before she knew it her tail actually started wagging in excitement, creating a breeze of it's own, causing the Doctor behind her to get a chill, and started shivering. Doctor:" O-octavia. Cut it out. That's super cold." Octavia started blushing, embarrassed. Octavia:" I-I don't know how... i-it has mind of it's own. If you don't want to be caught in the breeze of my tail, why don't you just go in front of me, mister two-hearts." The Doctor trotted up front more. Vinyl was snickering at the whole of the situation. Luna:" And we're here." They all gasped in excitement. The town presented to them was dark, but that was to be expected. Princess Luna had already explained earlier that there was no day time here, in order for certain creatures to live here. There were small puddles of radiation in very specific areas, blood spirting fountains for the vampires, and the Doctor was even suprised to see chocolate blood fountains, and multiple types of tombstones were lying about. There were even a few sarcophaguses for mummy ponies, and Octavia even thought she saw a life size ginger bread house. Octavia's nose began twitching as she smelled both familiar and foreign scents. Some of them weren't pleasant, but she had already expected that. Octavia began to notice that most fences consisted of iron bars, or big, purple vines. Luna:" Before we go on, I'd like to introduce to you, Bailey Bounce." Just then, a small, glowing green pegasus filly, with a cutie mark of a bouncy ball, and had gas mask fused to her face came up to the group, staring at the Doctor. Bailey:" Are you my mommy?" The Doctor's mane prickled at that, and he shreaked at the sound a small child saying that one sentance that seemed to haunt him for a long time. He covered his face with his hooves in fear. Doctor:" No! Not again! Anything but this!" Both the Princess, and the filly laughed uncontrollably. Octavia and Vinyl looked at eachother in confusion. The Doctor... well... he was trembling. Luna:" 'Twas just a prank dear Doctor." Bailey:" Hehehe. It was real funny, too." Doctor:" Wha- what did you do that for? I thought you were s'possed to make nightmares disappear." The Princess' grin was unmatchable. Luna:" I know, but when I looked into your dreams, I just knew that would be the perfect prank." Bailey:" Sorry if I scared you, I'm usually really nice." Octavia:" I'm afraid I don't get it." Doctor:" That is a story... I'll to explain another time... p-possibly when I'm not traumatized out of my wits." Vinyl:" Afraid of child? And Octavia talks so highly of you, saving planets, battling monsters..." Doctor:" THIS IS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY!!!" ... After a moment of laughter, they went on to see Princess Luna's Nightmare Castle, which was not so different from other spooky castle that one would see in movies, or in a story book. There were giant banners on the sides of the castle, with a lunar cresent on them. Octavia was fascinated by how they looked, that she tripped over a small branch, by not even paying attention. Vinyl was grinning. Vinyl:" Who has the short attention spane now?" Octavia huffed. Octavia:" Still you, Vinyl." ... Inside the castle was even larger. There were statues of beasts and monsters, but what really struck the Doctor was a statue of a familiar looking box in the middle of one the big rooms. Octavia:" Doctor? Isn't that the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Doctor:" Oh, there is no mistaking that beauty. But how..." Luna:" Your stories have been told in this realm, Doctor. Ponies here idolize you." Vinyl:" Really? Then how come I've never heard of any." Luna:" Because you simply are never around to hear them." Octavia:" And because of your short attention spane." Doctor:" And most possibly because you are always at loud parties." Vinyl:" Hey, I can't help it, if I'm a really awsome mare. It's both a gift, and my burden." Octavia rolled her eyes at that, unimpressed. Doctor:" Say Luna, did you happen to tell Octavia the most important part about being a lycan?" Luna:" Hmm?" Doctor:" You know... the issue?" Luna:" Let's see... I told she could change at will anytime she wants, apart from the night of a full moon. Did I forget to mention flees?" Octavia's eyes widened, and she blushed in embarrissement. Vinyl:" Haha! Dat reaction!" Doctor:" No, no, no, no. The other thing. You know..." Luna:" Oh right. Do you remember when Vinyl had bitten you?" Octavia:" Yes, that was possibly a mix of the best and the worst day of my life. You don't get too many of those. Why?" Luna:" Do you know why she did that though?" Octavia:" I kinda understand, but not really." Vinyl:" There is a voice in my head whenever I'm not in full vampire mode. It tries to get me to go berserk to make me do stuff I'm not proud of. I've gotten pretty good at zoning out from it, but sometimes I get too angry, and I let my rage out by accident. I've never killed anypony before, thank Luna." Luna:" I'm right here you know." Vinyl:" Whatever. Anyways, the same thing'll happen to you. The voice will insult you, call you weak, promise you strength, and do whatever it can to persuade you. That dog is in a cage, in it wants out. Sometimes you might have to let it out in a non-populated area. Remember when I compared you to mom? That wasn't me, that was her. I know how sensitive you are about that, and I don't think you are anything like her." Octavia:" Well thank you, Vinyl. It's a relief to hear that from you directly." Vinyl:" The point is, you have to learn to contain your anger, or it's going to do some damage. I assume you've been hearing some kind of voice already, right?" Octavia:" Actually, I haven't been hearing anything. Maybe I'm just different?" Vinyl:" Believe me, it'll happen eventually. I'm just telling you so you are ready for it. Think of it as a second personality. One moment you are sweet, and elegant cellist, the next you are a blood thirsty dog that's been stuck in it's cage too long, and wants to bite something." Suddenly, a tall black pegasus mare, with purple eyes, and a flowing purple mane, appeared out of nowhere. She had tiny purple particals floating around her, and she had no cutie mark. Octavia:" What kind of creature is that?" Luna:" Ah, that is one of my own creation. I call it, an endermare. It has the ability to teleport, even if it's not a breed of unicorn, isn't that fascinating." Octavia:" So you're saying, if it were an earth pony..." Vinyl:" Yes... they're also really annoying. Princess Luna uses them to check up on our behavior. They're basically spies, and if they see anything suspicious, they don't even fight, they teleport away to tell the princess." Luna:" Yes. And that is exactly why you should follow the rules whilst you are here. Also, that is how I found out that you found out that Vinyl is a vampire." Vinyl:" Yeah... stupid endermares." Octavia:" But... why only mares?" Luna:" That is... well that's an interesting question. I've tried to create males for them but... they didn't exactly turn out the way I had hoped, so I gave them the ability to procreate using magic. How ever, their general is the enderdragon, and she is quite fearsome." Octavia:" Oh. How... interesting?" Luna:" They are also highly subtle, so you would never know if they are watching you specifically." Vinyl:" They are as subtle as a pack of rats eating a midnight feast." The endermare pegasus looked right Octavia with a frown. There was something it didn't like about her, she thought. She tried waving at it, but it's facial expression didn't change. The endermare then teleported away. Octavia:" Um... Vinyl. When we get to a private area, I'm going to explain to you in major detail why that statement is very wrong." ... After they were done looking around the castle, Princess Luna showed the two of them to their home inside the night realm. It looked like an ordinary house. No shattered windows, no spider webs, no broken furniture. Just an everyday ordinary house. Luna:" You can do what you like with it. If you wish to knaw on the wooden furniture that is entirely on you. If you decide to break a hole in the roof, I have no quams as long as there is no explosives involved. I just figured it's a good place for Vinyl to relax given the sound equiptment in the basement floor. I figured she would come here more often with that, but I guess not. Please do remember to leave notification when you are not home, and make sure the door is locked. We are not responsible for thievery if you're the one who leaves the door open to visitors whilst you are away." Octavia:" The way you put that, sounds like an advertisement." Vinyl couldn't help but break into laughter at that. Octavia didn't really understand why it was funny, but she did understand Vinyl. Luna:" The keys are in the mailbox for you, and if you have any problems, feel free to report them via endermare." Octavia:" Thank you, Princess Luna. It'll be good place to stay for a few days." Luna:" Oh... you were just visiting... I knew that. It's not like I implore houses so that freaky monster ponies can live in them or anything, because that's clearly not why they call it a home." Octavia:" I-I didn't mean to..." Luna:" No, no... I understand. Thou has other places to be in wonderful Equestria. Who wants to live in a dark creepy neighborhood anyhow?" Octavia:" Well you see it's... well..." Vinyl:" You realize she just yanking your tail, right?" Octavia saw Luna grinning with ammusement, and trying to stiffle a laugh. Octavia:" Oh. I see." Luna:" Honestly, my little pony. I'm just teasing. You have nothing to worry about here. And you can come visit whenever you like." Octavia:" Thank you, princess. This is a fun day." ... Octavia had decided to take a short nap after all that walking, around. Vinyl said she was going to buy some snacks because she "accidentally" got hungry and ate them all. The Doctor had other things to do himself as usual. When Octavia tried laying down, she felt odd, like she wasn't doing it right. However, when she spun in a circle before laying down, curling up into a circle, it felt more natural... for a dog. But she wasn't a normal pony anymore, and she had to keep reminding herself of that. But she wasn't complaining. At least she isn't a cyborg, or a lake monster. Having found her self a confortable position, she began to snooze. Deep in her sleep, she began to have the craziest dream. A dream where she was out of it, and was tearing apart everything in the house. Octavia finally woke up as Vinyl entered the door, dropping some bags, a horrified look on her face. Octavia tilted her head in confusion. Octavia:" Something wrong, Vinyl?" Octavia looked around, and all the house was a mess. The kitchen furniture was chipped, the couch cushions torn, and the rug shred. Octavia looked to her hoof-paws in embarrissment. Octavia:" Oh dear. I didn't even notice. I thought I was dreaming." Vinyl:" Wow... and I thought my first time was bad... probably because it was." Octavia growled at Vinyl's ammusement, then covered her muzzle with her paw, whimpering. Vinyl:" Don't worry, I know a damage-reversal spell. Jeez, figures that whomever wrote the spell couldn't just call it a fix-it spell." Vinyl's horn glowed, and everything was fixed back into place. Vinyl:" And now for a magic-reinforcing spell." Her horn glowed again, and the material of the entire house and everything in it was reinforced with an invisble magic force field. Vinyl:" And... done. Jeez Octavia, even that first spell took more outta me than I thought. Are you okay?" Octavia:" Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, Vinyl. I just... was taking a nap one minute, then next, I'm tearing up the house." Vinyl:" Hehe. Well try not to do that in our real house." Octavia:" Can I just tell you how much I want to bite that pretty little head of yours, for not taking any of this seriously?" Vinyl:" Oh, my own stuck up sister thinks I'm pretty does she?" Octavia:" This is exactly what I am talking about It's easy-to-fix... well for me that is." Octavia:" But what if the next one is not? What if it's an actual pony?" Vinyl:" Don't worry, I'll walk you through it. " Octavia:" What's. So. Funny?" Vinyl:" Wa-... hehehe. Walk you through it. Get it... 'cause... 'cause you are a dog now?" Vinyl's ear flopped to the sides of her head, and she gave a nervous grin as Octavia started to growl at her. Vinyl:" Hehe... Octavia?" Octavia:" Run." Vinyl:" Oh horse apples." Vinyl began running, and Octavia began chasing her, Princess Luna watching from a small magical mirror, and laughing her heart out. Luna:" This is the fun day indeed! Hahahahahahaha!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)